


the ultimate long-distance relationship

by 101places



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, S06E13: New Life, s7 spec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: FitzSimmons have a conversation as they try to sleep.( AKA : i process feelings about the finale )





	the ultimate long-distance relationship

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many ideas of stuff to write based on the finale but this is what came out first. just a quick little thing about fs, nice. anyway spoilers, obviously!
> 
> you have my soul if you leave kudos/comments!

Simmons lay back on her bed in the Zephyr. It wasn’t particularly comfortable- the beds had been made for practicality, not comfort- but she had grown used to it. Even before this, she had spent a year in space with this as the place she would sleep, aside from when she passed out from over-working in the lab.

If she had her way, she wouldn’t be curling up in her bed right now. No, if Simmons had her way she’d be leaning more towards passing out from over-working. She didn’t see the point in wasting precious time resting when she could be working instead, however-

“Isn’t this better?” Fitz’s voice spoke up gently from the communicator that she never strayed far from. “We can look at it with- with fresh eyes, in the morning.”

Simmons rolled her eyes, and despite the fact that he couldn’t see her, she was sure that he could tell her mood from her dismissive tone, “Yes, yes.”

There was the sound of shifting from the communicator as Fitz got himself comfortable on his own bed. Simmons reached up and took the communicator off the shelf next to the bed, placing it carefully on the pillow beside her. If she shut her eyes and listened carefully, she could almost pretend that he was really there.

For a while, there was silence in the room, apart from the quiet sounds of their breaths. Simmons kept her eyes closed, trying to remember the feeling of his body heat beside her. She could almost feel it, as if she could just reach out and feel him under her hand.

“Jemma?” His voice spoke up quietly, breaking the silence. “Are you awake?”

“Well, I am  _ now _ .” Simmons spoke with a touch more irritation than she’d intended.

“Sorry.” He said quickly.

Simmons sighed, opening her eyes and staring at the ceiling above her. “What’s wrong?”

He didn’t reply immediately, and when he did, he sounded hesitant. “...I miss you.”

She’d been hoping he wouldn’t voice that. She missed him too, of course she did. She’d spent a year searching for him, and while they had been given plenty of time together after being taken from the Lighthouse by Enoch, it hadn’t felt enough. Though, she wondered if any amount of time could really have felt enough.

It was just now that he’d voiced it, now that sentiment was out there, she couldn’t stop it from bouncing around her own head, as if hearing it coming from an external source gave it permission to slip from the music box.

“Do you remember summers at the Academy?” She asked after a moment.

“Of course. I nearly bankrupted my mum with the phone bill…”

Simmons laughed quietly. “We stayed up all night, just talking about anything… even that first year it was difficult to be apart from you, Fitz. I hadn’t had a real friend before.”

“Me neither.” Fitz spoke thickly.

“...But no matter how difficult it was to be apart, we always made it to September. This is just the same as then. Being apart hurts, but we’ll make it through. This isn’t going to be forever.”

“I know.” Fitz agreed, “But we’re fighting against something more- more dangerous than just time now. I mean- more dangerous than the typical progression of time, and I’m just- I’m stuck here. It’s not just being apart, it’s- what am I supposed to do if- if anything happens-”

“Don’t.” Simmons spoke firmly. “Don’t get caught up in those thoughts. It won’t help either of us. What happens will happen- you know that we stand a better chance apart right now.”

“I do, I just…” Simmons could imagine him running his hand through his hair. “...can’t shake the feeling that something terrible’s going to happen.”

“Oh, doesn’t it always? That’s what we signed up for with SHIELD. Tragedy after tragedy. At least this way we have a chance to prevent things from becoming quite so grisly.”

Fitz fell silent again, and Simmons let the silence stretch out for a while.

“...At least we still have this.” She finally said. “I would have given anything to be able to talk to you- really talk to you- on Maveth.”

“Me too.” Fitz sounded choked up, and Simmons wished that she could go to him and comfort him in person.

But, she couldn’t, so her words alone would just have to do.

“How about this: we’ll talk until we fall asleep, every night. We may be apart right now, but that doesn’t mean we have to be alone.”

“I’d like that.”

“Good.” She smiled. “I’ve been giving some thought to Deke’s offer- do you think there are many castles in Perthshire…?”

The two spoke for the rest of the night, until eventually staying awake became too difficult, and they dropped off to sleep. In the morning when they woke, they greeted each other sleepily, and begun their new daily routines, speaking to one another all the while.

Their current situation was far from ideal- the pair wanted nothing more than to be together. But they both knew that the other was alive and well, and they had dealt with far worse than this in the past. They knew that they would be able to triumph over this and, one day, they would be able to be together again.


End file.
